


Captain America Land of Grace

by Ros192



Series: The Internet Has No Chill [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Other, POV Outsider, Sexual Equality, Social Justice, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, fox is actual trash, john oliver is rad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros192/pseuds/Ros192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BREAKING NEWS: New Captain America Film Confirmed!<br/>---------------------------------------------<br/>Chris Evans is returning as Steve Rogers<br/>---------------------------------------------<br/>Captain America Land of Grace breaks box office record at opening weekend<br/>---------------------------------------------<br/>Marvel showcases first canon superhero LBGTQ+ couple on the big screen<br/>---------------------------------------------<br/>Golden Globe nominee Sebastian Stan for best supporting actor<br/>---------------------------------------------<br/>Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Land of Grace

**Marvel announces a fourth Captain America movie**

After the success of the third movie in the franchise, ‘Captain America: Civil War’ the studio had no confirmed that a fourth movie is going to production. The script is yet to be written, but there had been rumors that Melissa Rosenberg, creator of the Netflix, marvel owned series ‘Jessica Jones’, will have a hand in production. The Russo brothers has yet to confirm their involvement in the movie, the same with start actor Chris Evans, who’s six film contract soon has run out with the latest Captain America sequel.

 

 **Jamie Walters** @JJWalters

@ChrisEvans HAVE to be in #cap4, I mean the franchise is basically dead without him.

 **Sara Jakobson** @SaraJakobson

@JJWalters idk, like I think it would be interesting to see someone else take over the shield. #falcon #wintersoilider

 **Jkzombie** reblogged **dreddthenight**

Samwingson:

Crowleytookmypie:

Mattmurdocksleftboob:

Thecountessclit:

But can we just talk about if Melissa Rosenberg is involved? That would give us something even more gritty, dark and realistic than WS, hell even more than CW. I would love to see an even more real adaption of Captain America, taking on the real side of U.S politics. It would be awesome to see Cap even more fleshed out, and you know reduced into a love interest and a dumb redhead *cough* Natasha Romanoff *cough*

#yEs #can we just pretend that chris is confirmed to cap4? #just imagine steve wrapping up a big speech about the importance of freedom and courage #then going off stage and breaking down in front of bucky, saying that he can’t lie anymore #seeing cap losing faith in his country #exploring what he feeling about losing literally everyone from where he grew up #seeing how things have changed for the better and for the worse #dealing with PDSD and trying so hard to be a role model #breaking at the edges, because jesus I cant do it, I cant be what they want me to be, I cant be the hero #can you just imagine????? # steve rogers realizing how corrupt his country has become 

But imagine Steve Grant Rogers meeting with Donald Trump?

#steve barley being able to trust anyone, and being super paranoid #think about it nat going behind his back in ws #lets not get starting on what tony did #im still upset tbh #literally bruce saying that he cant support him in cw #THE WHOLE FUCKING SHEILD AND THE STRIKE TEAM #steves neighbor is a shield agent #oops #he cant trust anyone #much less the government #he has no where to turn

 #tags

**10,663 notes**

 

 

**New Captain America movie causes media frenzy**

_By Alex Mara_

Just days after Variety wrote their article confirming a new sequel. People have gone to twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, reedit and other social media with off wall speculations, expectations, and of course as anticipated Chris Evans coming back for another Marvel film. Nothing has been confirmed yet, the studio is very closed lipped about the whole ordeal. It might be because they have nothing to say. The movie is its very early stages. There’s no screenplay done, no official directors, producers or even cast. So it's time to play the waiting game… Meanwhile, we can enjoy other marvel movies like ‘Doctor Strange’ and a second season of ‘Jessica Jones’.

Read more

 

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA NEWS!!!!**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHJL_YqAYm4 By: Critic And News

“So holy shit guys! After the civil war between Marvel and DC… See what I did there? Anyway! The civil war continues, and honestly I feel like Marvel is winning, and DC knows it. After the disaster that Batman vs- you know what, I’m just gonna call it Dawn of Justice, because there was no Batman vs Superman what so ever! Right now DC is lying on the floor trying to get us to buy ‘Suicide Squad’ on dvd… And Marvel is kicking DC on its knees. Because Marvel have announced an official cast list. That’s right after two months of absolute silence, we have a cast list! I guess the studio is done with screenplay and script. Because Melissa Rosenberg will be co-writing the script with wait for it, Aaron Sorokin? Yeah bud, you’re just as surprised as me. I mean don’t get me wrong I love Sorokin’s work, but will he it into the mcu? Comment below of what you think, Sorokin is the guy that did the screen play for the social network and jobs by the way. The Russo brothers will reprise as the directors of Captain America four… You know what else will reprise? Chris Evans! Holy fuck yeah! I was nervous for a second, because I thought that someone would replace him. It would be interesting to see someone else take the role, like Falcon or something. But come on Chris is the best actor to play Captain America. Comment what you think, give a thumbs up and share, hopefully Chris will see this and not abandon us when  ‘Infinity War’ comes out.”

**Jouneyy1four**

Um, yeah, DC is better than Marvel. Batman trilogy hello???

**DJ Gwen**

Awesome vid man! But srsly no comment on Stan reprising too? He was phenomenal in civil war, you said it in your review even

**The Zombie Boi**

I love how there’s so much hype over something that doesn’t even has a synopsis yet….

 

**Official title for new Captain America**

The new film is going to be called ‘Captain America Land OF Grace’ as Marvel announced through twitter earlier this morning.

 **Marvel Entertainment** @Marvel 

Just started to shoot the first scenes for ‘Captain America Land Of Grace’

09.03 PM via. Tweetlink

The film is set to premiere in October 2017, making it extremely tight. But according to close sources, Evans started to do table reads as early as in August. A whole month before his official casting the much anticipated film. Neither of the main actors have yet to comment, but Johansson did mention it’s fun to meet her old co-stars in yet another film, in one of her junkets ( _link_ ), for her latest film ‘Sing’.

 

 

 

  **zenyoda** reblogged **fukdc**

 

Ellas-sallaad:

Madworldmate:

Tonystarkmademedoit:

Eatyourheartouteragon:

Stevenbarnes:

Gemma-barton

zenyoda

Um so wtf just happened?

I think that they just dropped the first Captain America teaser trailer. On July fourth….

Can we talk about the trailer tho? Like for real this doesn’t look like a superhero movie, this looks like a drama… Where is the fucking superpowers dude?

Well is that such a bad thing? Think about it. The ending of CW changed everything for people with powers. It would make sense to focus on the story for the build up for infinity war. Steve is such an interesting character. He’s often portrayed as the golden boy, solider and grandpa (fuck off wheldon) to see cap fighting his demons, fighting for a better government and, well make things a little more realistic would be good for the mcu. I mean yeah exploding buildings is fun… But we have all seen what Netflix did with Jessica Jones and Daredevil, agents of shield haven’t even come close to the same ratings. Not even agent carter, it’s because the netflix shows chose to focus on story rather than things exploding. It’s a 50 sec trailer… What I’ve seen I’m excited. Especially with Seb and Chris, they have amazing chem. Tbh more excited for it than Rangnarok

Yes, I agree to all of this. Can we just take a second for seb and chris acting skills? One scene, and holy shit… Yeah yeah, we thought we would get stucky in cw, but srsly even if it’s not canon, I’ll be reading fics about that one scene for the next month. 

I was soooo disappointed not to see stucky confirmed in civil war, but a girl can dream. Although I feel like it would be more likely that we would get something queer in land of grace, because of deadpool (you know what scene im talking about) It’s fictional characters yes, but it’s undeniable that steve and bucky have chemistry together.

I ship stucky too, but at the same time I think that the bigger picture is even more interesting. The approach they’re taking with LOG looks amazing.

#cap4 #marvel #it was the fourth of july we were watching caps ass

**3,502 notes**

 

 

Transcript

Captain America: Land Of Grace

Teaser Trailer

Initial release: July the 4th 2016

Probity of Marvel Studios

 

Fade in from black screen, we see a torn, burning American flag

 

Steve (V.O)

I couldn’t do my duty. I couldn’t save them. Or protect them.

If I couldn’t do that, then what am I good for?

Soundtrack comes in, creeping slow at first “Star Spangled Banner” sung in minor

Bucky (V.O)

None of us wants to be protected, if we were, then we couldn’t stand by your side.

Cut to Steve hand on a bible, in slow motion, he speaks. Pan out to a large crowd

Steve (V.O)

Then why do I feel like I’ve failed?

New scene, Bucky and Steve sitting opposite each other, they’re tense, as if waiting on something. Their eyes drift to each other, and meet. They something that both of them knows they can’t say.

The scene is stark and simple.

Cut to sweeping shot from final battle in Captain America Civil War. Then to a meeting, a board room. You can see several familiar faces, S.H.E.I.L.D agents, Barton, Romanoff, Barnes.

Natasha

We are not diplomats; we cannot go in front the UN.

Steve

We became the faces of this county after the Battle Of New York. After the registration act, we have to follow through with this legislation.

Natasha

I don’t, I’m Russian.

Bucky

And we’re just two kids from Brooklyn, and yet here we are Natalia, saving the world.

A woman at the end of the table gives a hard look. Fades to black. A loud chanting gets louder and louder. (2001 recording of CA 5th grade children speaking the pledge of alliance) sweeping shots of the white house, S.H.EI.L.D HQ, Stark tower, statue of liberty.

Steve (V.O)

Everything I did! Everything they said! Everything you saw, is a lie!

End shot, Steve, close up, he’s doing a salute. In his full suit. His eyes are near tears. Fade to title shot as one lone child V.O

Child (V.O)

… With liberty and justice for all

Cut to black.

**Stephen Colbert** @StephenAtHome

New Captain America trailer raises questions about a corrupt America. Tell us something we don’t know.

 

**Exclusive interview with Chris Evans**

**Q:** I have to start with the question everyone is asking: where have you been? Captain America Land of Grace is premiering in less than a month, and nothing. You’ve been mia from twitter, interviews...

 **CE:** (laugh), yeah I guess that’s true… I’ve been extremely busy with this one. It was an extremely tight schedule, still is… I mean the day we first started to shoot the first scenes the entire script wasn't done.

 **Q:** So you improvised?

 **CE:** Some, of course we always consulted of what would be best and so on.

 **Q:** What was your reaction when you heard the premise for the movie “Steve Rogers have to chose between glory or justice. In a fight about exposing the truth, hits closer to home than he expected”

 **CE:** Honestly? I felt it was a little bit cheesy. But then i read the first draft of the screenplay, and yeah. It was amazing. I feel extremely close to Steve Rogers, this movie made me able to relate to him even more.

 **Q:** Is this the last Marvel film you’re going to be in?

 **CE:**... Well, I thought that was the case after civil war. But you never know.

 **Q:** From the trailers so far, it seems to focus a lot on both propaganda, but also your co-stars character Bucky Barnes. Why is that?

 **CE:** Bucky is everything Steve’s got left. I think that Steve has a hard time to trust anyone, and he finds peace with Bucky, do you know what I mean? It’s a friendship that has gone hell and back, still standing. That is what Steve needs, something certain. Because in this movie, everything he used to know is falling apart even more.

 

** Captain America Land Of Grace is breaking box office records **

** Cap4 causes outrage among fans **

** The new Captain America movie is so much more than a superhero flick **

** Fans shocked in revealing scene in CA:LOG **

** The Times raves about new Captain America Movie **

** New superhero blockbuster surprises critics **

**Yussbrendon** reblogged **stopkk2k16**

 

Bucks-Rogers

NataliaShwarmanoff

Killgraves-leftsock

HEAVY SPOLIERS FOR CAP4. OFMGGGGG YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN WHAT SCENE I AM TYPING ABOUT, HOLY JESUS. From the trailers we all speculated and created fanart, but holy shit! We did that with civil war too, but boo it didn’t happen… And yet, I cannot breathe???

Precisely, it was so unexpected, but yet so right.

#Can we just talk about the fact that a queer ship has become canon #how many times has that happened??#exactly

#just two dudes kissing #can we canon destiel now

**1,067 notes**

 

“… It really says something about the American news, when a movie about a guy in spandex can showcase the hypocrisy, corruption and propaganda that’s going on in America better. For God’s sake they’re even displaying a minority! Don’t argue with me, they’re fucking cute together!”- John Oliver, Last Week Tonight. “Americas Intervention”

 

 **ivegotthebuzz** reblogged **saansa-strek**

 

saansa-sterk

I bet if Peggy was still was alive she would say “bloody finally”

#TOO SOON #MY HEART #but probably yeah

**378 notes**

__

**Captain America Land of Grace movie review**

“Yes I know my Captain America review is late, it came out in October and now it’s November. I know. I don’t have any excuse than, it was really fucking hard to review this movie okay? Mainly because I don’t know if I can make it justice, in words, by talking. First of, Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans has acting chops. There was one scene in particular that made me, not gonna like choke up a little.

I said in one of my trailer reviews that I was a little worried that Aaron Sorokin was doing the screenplay. That was my main gripes going in, that his type of writing and mcu would clash, collide and die. Like Iron man 3. But it totally didn’t! Captain America Land Of Grace is not the typical superhero movie. Just like Skyfall wasn’t the typical Bond movie. The dialogue is great, the first 30 minutes, without spoiling anything. Was dialogue between Natasha and Steve, and holy shit, I totally got flashbacks when I first saw Pulp Fiction. There is one certain scene in the second act that made me go ‘Oh this is the direction this movie is going?’ It wasn’t bad, but it was unexpected. Many people have tweeted me saying that this isn’t a superhero movie at all. Which, not true. It doesn’t rely on cheap ploys like explosions and too-perfect-choreographed-fight-scenes. Yeah I’m looking at you Phantom Menace. This movie requires brain power. I guess that’s what people don’t like. You can’t just pop this in expecting a jolly time, scrolling through Facebook at the same time. Oh no. This movie demands your full attention. I loved Jessica Jones and Daredevil, somehow they have put the same gritty darkness that the Netflix shows have, but in a PG-13 format. Yeah mind blown.

I have to explain why exactly this was hard for me to review. The answer is simple, I was scared. Surprised? This is what I loved about Winter Solider. Story line. Realism. Exploring shield and Hydra. Yes, the government was infested with corruption and Hydra, but you knew that it was fictional. With this, there were times I wondered if I was watching a found footage film about corruption in America with really good cinematography. Just looking at headlines, our government and then looking at this movie, comparing the two, it’s easy to go: Yeah I can see the similarities. That’s fucking terrifying. It’s that gritty. It shoves reality in your face and it goes ‘this is it, this is the world you’re living in and you’re choosing to look to the other side’.

I feel like I have to do a spoiler review to really convey what I feel. So moving on. I loved how they portrayed all the other characters and how they were written. Example: Natasha Romanoff, easily one of the most interesting characters in the whole mcu. I feel like after this movie she regained her integrity after the disaster that Age of Ultron was. Sam is fucking awesome by the way. We all know that from Civil War. But in this one, not much CGI was used and it shows and profits. It makes it even more real. Okay, I’m going to give you some perspective. Civil was a good time, at the climax fighting scene I tensed up a little. I gripped my seats a few times. Land of Grace. I was biting my nails, rocking back and fourth, actually shouting when punches were received. I kid you not I was sweating, and it wasn’t pretty.

I haven’t really explained how good this movie is. It’s not your typical superhero film. It’s so much more than that. This get’s five out of five refrigerators. Comment what you think. A spoiler review will be up soon. Thanks for watching. And… May justice be with you. No? Not working? Okay.”

**bruceistooprescious** reblogged **sherlockismybiach**

Sherlockismybiach

It’s funny how ships like destiel, johnlock, mormor are coming from shows with canon queer people, yet marvel is the only one with the guts to make two guys kiss on screen.

#lets be problematic #lbgt+ #what are they scared of #cap4 spolier

**103,780 notes**

 

**Marvel showcases first canon superhero LBGTQ+ couple on the big screen**

By Bill Dun

The new Captain America movie was expected to blow up the box office, but at the opening weekend it surpassed Age of Ultron and is catching up to The Avengers. Yet no one expected the controversy of what would follow in the film. Stars Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan talks about the movies successes.

**“So let’s start off by saying congratulations, you have created a masterpiece”**

**CE** “Haha, I don’t know about that….”

 **SS** “I totally agree with you Bill, thanks so much.”

**“The New York Times calls it, and I quote “Something that isn’t predictable or boring, but something completely different that leaves you speechless.”**

**CE** “Yeah, the response has been overwhelming, I never thought that people would enjoy it s much.”

 **SS** “The premier was last three days ago, but it feels unreal like it never happened.”

**“But there had been some controversy”**

**CE** “Yes, for the wrong reasons.”

 **SS** “I’m assuming we’re talking about-

 **CE** “When we locked lips and made-

**“Yes, that one.”**

**CE** “It’s kinda sad to see, it’s something that shouldn’t be controversial. Not in America at least. I thought the fact that we questioned the constitution and made a hole in the white house would make more headlines… But no.”

 **SS** “It was an interesting social experiment too. To see how different people reacted, what kind of “new stations” to avoid.”

**“You mean fox, who said “It’s degrading to see an American hero being washed out by propaganda.”**

**SS** “And they say ignorance is dead.”

 **CE** “We of course anticipated the backlash, but not this big.”

 **SS** “Although the positive and supportive response is fortunately bigger.”

**“Did you feel uncomfortable shooting the scene, because you were aware of the backlash?”**

**SS** “Chris? Do answer the question…”

 **CE** “Uhm… Well, it wasn’t a problem. It was more the fact that-“

 **SS** “Literally the entire crew were watching behind camera.”

 **CE** “Yeah, because it might look good for the audience, we are actually seeing the audience’s reaction live on set… Which makes things a little bit awkward.”

 **SS** “Intimate scenes are awkward to begin with… Remember that Scarlett filmed it?”

 **CE** “Oh yeah! Oh god, she probably has the cut scenes too!”

**“Was it odd filming a kissing scene with a person that you have acted with a platonic relationship with, for three films?”**

**SS** “It required a lot of booze…”

 **CE** “Gee, thanks Seb… No. You just have to go with it. It all felt natural and it didn't feel forced. it was meant to happen. With the history Steve had with Bucky it wasn’t a surprise when Melissa approached us about it.

 **SS** “I agree, certain scenes, in first Avenger even, I played it like a romance. It felt extremely natural.

 **CE** “Really?”

 **SS** “Didn’t you?”

 **CE** “Dude, how blind are you?

**“That could have been awkward.”**

**CE** “Nah, not with this guy. I know to much about him for it to be awkward.”

 **SS** “I feel like I know too much about you. Did you know he pours milk first then cereal? He’s fucking weird.”

 

 **Jackson Trent** @blackandwhitepanda

#TalkTheTalk interview… was domestic.

 

rydentrassh:

domesticstucky

brendonuiresforhead

sandernsal

“It all felt natural and it didn't feel forced. it was meant to happen” Dude… I know tumblr makes everything we lay eyes on gay, but come on… Really? Are you even trying Chris?

#I played it like a romance. It felt extremely natural #sebby is typecast as the gay guy #lets face it #its starting to bleed out into reality

#they seem very comfortable with it #and familiar with gayness

You do realize you’re letting your shipping take over to to real people? Who can see this and be hurt by it? Aka their partners that do have? You don’t have to be so fucking rude to assume they’re in a relationship just because they accept queer people and can see a fucking romance in a movie.

**30,567 notes**

 

 

**Golden Globe nom to Sebastian Stan for best supporting actor**

It’s award season! Deviating from everyone’s predictions the Romanian actor Sebastian Stan. Mostly known for his work in the Marvel franchise, is officially nominated for a Golden Globe for best supporting actor. Starring in the hit movie ‘Captain America Land of Grace’ that both fans and critics loved. He says he’s eternally grateful on his twitter.

His co-star Chris Evans have not been nominated for a Golden Globe, but many says that he will receive an Oscar nom. These kinds of awards are usually quite unusual for block buster superhero movies. But then again, Batman Dark Knight happened.

_ The full list of Golden Globe nominees _

 

“Here tonight, we have two very special guest that may or may not have caused a crisis in the house of representatives. It’s Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans!” John Oliver introduces the duo, clapping with the live audience.

“Um okay… So first off, two days ago could you ever imagine that you would be appearing on a HBO late night show that mainly focuses on satire and things like food waste?” John says with a slight nervous hint in his voice. The duo laughs.

“No, it’s insane, but amazing,” Chris says shaking his head.

“Yeah, I was so surprised when I got the offer. No joke, inbetween takes we would watch your show on YouTube,” Sebastian says. Chris nods along, while John displays surprise that impossibly could be scripted.

“Well I’m flattered,” he turns to the audience “You guys, superheros like my show!” he says in a high pitch voice. Both Sebastian and Chris cracks up, already more comferbele.

“Sebastian you have won some awards. Chris you have not…” John bluntly says, looking at his cards. Sebastian snorts a laugh; Chris tries to cover up his blush.

“Well…”  
  
“Golden Globe, impressive,”

“Thanks,”

“No Oscar for Chris Evans?” John asks with a cheeky smile. Chris crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“An Oscar nomination is worth more than a Golden Globe win,” Sebastian gasps in mock offense. John looks genuinely offended on Sebastian’s behalf.

“You have probably been asked this before, but seeing the fact I don’t really interview actors and have no idea what I am doing, I’m going to ask anyway.”

“Go ahead man,” says Chris.

“Did any of you anticipate the clusterfuck that would happen because of this movie? Because it was a clusterfuck. Still is.” Both of them let out nervous laughs.

“The Oscar buzz was exciting and unexpected, but no we didn’t think, or even consider that people would genuinely question the government.”

“Exactly, we didn’t write the screenplay, but we were always aware how accurate they wanted to make the politics in the movie.” Sebastian agrees.

“You mean how scarily accurate it was.” He says with a serious face. Chris visibly tires to not crack up.

“Speaking scary things. Rumor has it you have been receiving death threats because of this movie,”

“Yes that is true.”

“It’s goes from the reasons as country traitor and about a lbgtq+ reasons. Both being ridiculous.” Sebastian fills in. John nods, looking down at his cards.

“Just need you to clarify, you are both supporters of the lbgtq+ community?”

“Of course, as should anyone.” Chris says, the humor gone from his face.

“The root of the problem is mostly the culture we’ve grown up with, that the lbgtq+ community is accepted, but shouldn’t be shoved in your face. And by simply having a homosexual couple on screen is apparently that.”

“Which is ironic considering the fact that on literally every clothing ad heterosexuality is shoved in your face.” John says gesturing to the imagine of several ads on the big screen.

“Sex sells.” Sebastian states, sounding slightly bitter.

“Just not the queer kind,” Chris chimes in. The audience laughs and clearly agrees.

“It’s so annoying that it caused such a problem though. Because the kissing scene was what, 30 seconds in the last act. Yet there are people protesting seeing the movie, and even bashing the people who do,” Chris continues shaking his head in disbelief and disappointment.

“But it’s also shows an interesting commentary on today’s society of what’s accepted and not. You realize who are acceptant and those who are ignorant.” Sebastian says. John nods.

“Here on last week tonight we have brought up lbgtq+ questions before, have you began to see yourself as activist because you’re responding to these questions?”

“I wouldn’t class myself as an activist just because I express my acceptance and support. That would be like calling myself an activist just because I’m a feminist.” Sebastian says casually with a side shrug. The audience begins to clap at his answer, but he quickly quiets it down.

“No, don’t clap at that. It shouldn’t be something rare or fantastic because you support something so fundamental like equality.” 

“It’s woven into our society today that things like inequality, lbgtq+ people and so on should be covered up and it shouldn’t be spoken about, that is something that should change. With the huge outlet we have through interviews and social media, it’s easy to express the will to spread equality. And with the attention we are so lucky to have. That is something everyone should do.” Chris says, clearly passionate about the subject.

“Instead of supporting a supremacist, unequal, racist and sexist pop culture we have right now.”

“Exactly.” Chis responds to John’s statement.

“We are both lucky to have the opportunity to pay such amazing characters. And we both have been advised to not express our political views, but it’s such an easy way to spread awareness.” Sebastian looks slightly unhappy about being repressed by his own crew, but lets a small smile follow his words.

“And we’re aware about the backlash we’ll receive about this interview, but then again it’s a great example of what’s wrong in today’s society.” Chris says sighting a little.

“Often many plead ignorance about issues like these which is a sad thing to see.”

“It’s surprising to see how strong the response has been with channels like Fox and CNN, a very homophobic response that is.” Chris adds on to Sebastian’s words.

“We haven’t _quite_ come far enough to expect news stations without their own agenda.”

“Very true.” Chris says with a slight bitter laugh.

“Is justice and equality the only reason why you have chosen to go this very political response to this completely unnessceay, but sadly expected backlash?” Sebastian takes a big breath and looks conflicted for a second.

“… I have been attracted to men before, and still am. I don’t like labels. The possibility of me being in a homosexual relationship isn’t impossible. It would be ignorant of me to not spread awareness over something I’m a part of.”

“I agree. There’s also the factor the moment when you say you’re something, your automatically just that, and it can’t change. Everything is in black and white. I think that sexuality is something that’s fluid and can always change.”

“It sounds cheesy, but things like attraction and love, you don’t have control over things like that. So it shouldn’t be treated as something absolute.”

“Thank you so much both of you. This interview will continue online. We will talk more about the truth that is in the new Captain America scrip, fun things like corruption and military injustice. And also we will be joined by a combat nurse who just came home from a danger zone in east Thailand. Who just happens to be my wife. Uh, a big applause for Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan everybody!”

 

Twitter Trends U.S

Banning

#cap4

#johnoliver

chris evans

askdan

#equality

interview

#lastweektonight

trump dat trump

#justice

 

 **Penny Ashley** @Pennykateashley

#johnoliver interview was just a little bit gay, and that’s okay.

 

 **Samuel Arden** @SammyArden

Disgusting to see chris evas and sebastian stan supporting something that’s so wrong

 

 **werkdatleftboob** reblogged **jjoyceleto**

seecondstomars:

geredwaay:

falloutphan:

jjoyceleto:

 

Can we just talk about the john oliver interview tho? How much courage they must have had to basically come out on national television?

Sebastian just said he’s sometimes attracted to men, and chris just agreed to his point. They didn’t exclusively say that they were bi, gay or whatever.

What’s important is that people are actually raising awareness and being acceptant. Hopefully the future where the end to discimation against minorities is near.

Agreeing with falloutphan lets not focus on just Sebastian and Chris. They deserve their privacy. Focus on promoting a positive image of the lbgtq+ community.

#yas to all of the above #my brave sons #spread awareness #john oliver is awesome

**250,028 notes**

 

**Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan confirms romance?**

BY MINKA KERUK

Just three months after the John Oliver interview that scored just over 1.5 million views in the U.S, Stan and Chris were spotted at a Lakers game in L.A looking extremely intimate. _Photo link_ Neither of the actors have chosen to comment. It seems unlikely that it is a platonic relationship considering the fact that both have been more active in the lbgtq+ activist scene. Chosing to out ignorant comments _Chris Evans interrupts Iggy Azela at VMA_ both actors have not opposed to the idea of dating people of the same sex. To further… Read more

 

Ilostmyshoe:

ALERT! ALERT! SEBASTIAN STAND AND CHRIS EVANS IN A GUCCI GULITY PROMO TOGETHER OMFG WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS????

#gucci #chris evans #sebastian stan #they are so preciously gay together

**100,467 notes**

 

** New Gucci Guilty ad raises eyebrows **

**Poppy Michaelson** @PgM

Was it weird to shoot such a intimate pic with a close friend? #gucciad #askchris

 **Chris Evans** @Chris Evans

@PgM no, it’s just acting. It also helps the fact that we’ve been dating for two months.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several shorts, tumblr posts, John Oliver and two cute actors.
> 
> First fic-ish (it's not really a fanfic is it?) so please don't be too harsh on me. (gucci pic i found on google, couldn't find the creator, but all credit to her/him)


End file.
